Jurassic Park: The Discovery
by dinosaurwizard
Summary: When all the people who have survived jurassic park are brought together and stranded on another dinosaur inhabited island, what do they do? They didn't ask for it, they didn't want to go back, but that's exactly where they are. r
1. Alan and Ellie

The characters aren't mine, the plot is.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The cruise ship pulled out of the harbor and started out to sea. On this boat were all the original survivors of Jurassic Park, and the Kirbys, and Peter Ludlow's group from Isla Sorna. John Hammond had left over half a million dollars to give to the survivors, and the new management put it into a cruise especially for them.  
  
Alan looked out to the sea, and again went back to his horrible experiences at the two islands. He just could not get it out of his head that he shouldn't be on this cruise. But Ellie had talked him into it, she said she needed someone to have fun with. Alan wasn't surprised, and didn't mind going if it would cheer Ellie up.  
  
Ellie's husband had died over a year ago in a plane crash on his way from a big business seminar in New York. She was heart broken, and so were her two children, Charlie and Samantha. They were only 5 and 2 when he died, but were still hit pretty hard. She needed this vacation, and she had wanted Alan to accompany her. She knew he would make her feel better.  
  
Ellie came over to Alan, startling him slightly from his past. There they stood, arm in arm, looking to the horizon, not knowing what trouble was in their future. 


	2. Ian, Sarah, and the Kirbys

Chapter 2  
  
Ian Malcolm had come on this trip just to get away from his job. Since the incident at the park he had not been able to get a really good job. He had been offered the position of a psychology teacher a local high school. He had taken it, but wasn't really happy with it. He taught the seniors, and even though they were the oldest in the school, they still acted like kids half the time. He was glad he got some time off, for he had felt like he was going to explode.  
  
His new wife, Sarah Harding, had come with him, not only to accompany him, but because she had been part of the Isla Sorna team with him. She was very happy to go on this little trip because Ian and she had had very little time together since after their honeymoon. She was looking forward to a nice, quiet weekend with her husband, and friends.  
  
Eric, Amanda, and Paul Kirby were also excited about this cruise. They had been living happily the last two years in Enid, Oklahoma. They had not seen the Pteranodons again, and were happy about that. Eric still loved dinosaurs, his horrifying experience on the island had not dampened his love for the extinct beasts. His parents had gotten remarried and had been spending as much time with one another as possible. They were happy about this vacation, and were going to enjoy it to the fullest. Or, so they thought. 


	3. Lex, Tim, and Kelly

Chapter 3  
  
Lex was in her room, unpacking her clothes. She was as excited as anybody else on the trip, but seeing the survivors of the park all these years later brought back memories she tried hard to forget. Seeing Alan again reminded her of the T-Rex encounter, but then also the amazing Triceratops that they had seen. She tried hard like her brother to be optimistic, but couldn't do it as well as he could. The coming year she was starting college at CU Boulder, in Colorado. She had gotten there on a track scholarship. This trip would be the perfect way to relax before her hard first year in college.  
  
Tim was wandering around the ship, not knowing whether he wanted to go on the upper decks for fear of being sea sick. He had never ridden a boat like this, and didn't know. He was happy to see Alan and the others again. Though it did bring back bad memories of the island, he also remembered his first excitement at seeing the Triceratops and the first excitement, and then terror, at seeing the awesome T-Rex. Whenever he remembered the island he tried to think of the good times, instead of the bad. He was very optimistic.  
  
Kelly, Ian's daughter, was up on the decks, strolling around. She knew Sarah and her father were somewhere on the other end of the ship, the bow, she thought. This trip didn't excite her, or make her feel the fearful feelings of the past. She just thought it was neat that Mr. Hammond had done this for the people who had survived the islands. She was back on the gymnastics team, and whenever she needed motivation she just thought of the time she saved her dad on the island. And her dad supported her all the way with her gymnastics, which made her try even harder, to the point where she became the best on the team. The one good thing about this trip, she thought, is that I get to spend time with my dad.  
  
The happy feelings of these teens will soon turn to terror as they experience something they did not want to go back to.  
  



	4. Billy, Nick, and Roland

Chapter 4  
  
Billy Brennan and Nick Van Owen were sitting on the deck talking about their different fields of experience, Billy in paleontology and Nick with photography. They had been talking about the experiences on the islands, but grew tired of the never ending horrors each remembered.  
  
Billy was still working with Alan on his digs, and had been helping head a few digs recently, but had put it all on pause to take this trip. He liked the idea of going on a cruise, considering he had always wanted to, but could never find the time, or money, to go on one. Seeing the Kirbys again made him think of the island more than he usually did, especially his frightful trip down the river rapids being chased by the gigantic Pteranodons. But at the moment he was happy, thinking nothing could go wrong on this trip.  
  
Nick, meanwhile, had not been thinking hardly at all of the island in the past few years. He had gotten some fame from being on the island and had been getting booked full almost all the time. He was getting paid big bucks for taking pictures and had himself a steady girlfriend, they had been going out for almost a year and a half. He had asked her if she wanted to go with him, but she declined, saying he should catch up with his old friends. Not many people were his friends on this trip but he had met everybody and so you could say everybody was his friend. While Billy and he were discussing the parks Nick suddenly felt relieved of a heavy burden, he had not realized how heavy on his heart the incident had been.  
  
Roland Tembo was sitting in the restaurant, thinking about Ajay. His good friend had been killed on the island and he never forgot it. Because of Ajay's sudden passing Roland had decided to stop hunting all together. Now he did African Safaris in the plains, and wasn't afraid to get the jeep within six feet of a big Alligator, or hungry looking lion. He also taught people how to hunt these great beasts, but never hunted any himself, only thinking of the T-Rex and his lost friend Ajay. The only thing he was happy about was the change in scenery on this cruise, and that was the only reason he was going.  
  
These three men will soon be reliving the sadness and horror they have tried to forget after all these years. 


	5. The Storm

Chapter 5  
  
The cruise had started without a hitch, the first three days there had been great weather and fun for all the passengers. But the ship was now entering a violent storm system that would end all their fun.  
  
Alan and Ellie had decided to spend the day exploring the ship, talking about their memories, and remembering old times. Since it had started raining hard outside, they could only keep on the lower decks, but that was fine with them. They had enough stuff to talk about that they weren't really looking at their surroundings.  
  
Sarah and Ian were in the lounge on the lower deck. They were also going over memories and the times. They had seen Alan and Ellie walking around, and had even joined them awhile. They had talked about the parks, and had voiced their opinions on what had been done with the islands. InGen had said that they had blown up the islands, and that all dinosaur embryos, eggs, and the like had been completely destroyed. The foursome had debated over whether that was true. They had concluded it was, and that was when Ian and Sarah had left the other two.  
  
Roland kept to his room during that day, he didn't feel like mingling or any of that other cruisy stuff. He decided to get some movies and spend the day inside. No one had really talked to him, but then again, he had not tried to talk to anyone either. He had passed Kelly Malcolm a couple times when he was out and she said hi. Other than her, no one else seemed to acknowledge his being there.  
  
The rest of the guests were enjoying this drowsy, rainy day in the pool. The four teens were in the pool, playing games, while the four adults were in the hot tub discussing politics, and their dealings the past few years. Every once in awhile the adults would join the teens and they would all have a great time splashing, and hollering about.  
  
Everyone was having a great time when suddenly the light s went out. All the ship was pitched into total darkness. Roland, in his room, got up in a hurry and started toward the captain's quarters, while Sarah and Ian in the lounge, and Ellie and Alan roaming the decks, did the same. Everyone in the pool was dumbstruck with surprise for a few moments, and then they all clambered out, and went to get towels. Then they, too, went towards the captain's quarters.  
  
Meanwhile, all throughout the ship the crew was trying to figure out what was going on. They finally found out that the ship's electrical system wasn't completely insulated, and when hit by the storm all the bouncing about had shaken the connections loose. They were sending someone down to fix it, but it wouldn't be up for another hour or two. Without power they would just drift, and everyone hoped they wouldn't drift anywhere they didn't want to go. 


	6. The Islands

Chapter 6  
  
Over the next several hours the passengers waited tensely in the lounge. No one spoke, no one made a sound. They all just sat.  
  
About five hours after the power outage the lights came on, and everyone was relieved. They all went to the captain to ask where they were. When they arrived the crew was getting the system in order. They said it would be another few moments.  
  
When the results came up the, the captain seemed puzzled. That's when Ian asked," What's the matter? How far are we off course?" The captain looked up to him, fear in his eyes. "Turn on the lights," he muttered.  
  
At that moment the bright, blinding white lights of the upper decks came on, and what the group saw made their blood run cold, freezing them to the spot. What they saw was a group of islands, five to be exact. And the whole group knew what they were looking at before the navigator said," Their Los Cinco Muertes, The Five Deaths."  
  
As they all stood, looking in astonishment something hit the boat, jarring them painfully from there shock. "What was that?" Eric asked, in the same frightened tone he had those few years ago.  
  
Alan heard a snarl, and knew that the nightmare had just begun. 


	7. Spinosaurus, and the first victims

Chapter 7

Everyone ran out of the room, toward the deck. Alan brought up the back and as he did so he grabbed a first-aid kit hanging on the wall.

They all ran onto the deck and gasped in surprise and fear. There in the water was a 30-foot long Spinosaurus. It had taken a lifeboat from the deck and was tearing it apart, apparently looking for food. When it hears them come out it dropped the little boat and started running toward them.

In one voice Billy and Alan hollered, "RUN!" And everyone did, down the deck, with the creature running after them. Every door they came to they tried to get in, but every one of them were locked. They were nearing the stern of the ship when one of the crew members figured out why this was. He said, "When the power went off the system completely shut down, of course. And when it was rebooted it locked all the doors. It's a safety thing."

At this Ian retorted,"Well, heck of a security, when your stuck outside you can't get away from the danger! Stupid."

As they came around the ships stern, Eric had an idea. "Hey!" he shouted,"What if we jumped off the stern of the ship and went near the bottom of the boat, the Spino couldn't get there. Could he?" "Well I think he could, but if we distracted him first... What were you saying about how you lured that plant eating dinosaur when you were on the island, Eric?" Paul asked. "Yeah, with veggie patties. We could distract him with meat. But how do we get it?" he voiced, and everyone was wondering with him.

They had been running and were now turning in the stern. The beast chasing them was beginning to tire just as they were. It was almost thinking of giving up. But when they were slowing down, it put on a burst of speed. It caught up with the last few who were running under the bridge and caught them. He extended his jaw and grabbed two of the crew with his teeth.

They started screaming, everyone turned, but still ran. They the saw the great maw of the creature around two of the waiters. Alan knew they would never stay alive, even if they could get them out. Everyone watched in terror as the two disappeared from view, screaming. Suddenly they heard a crunch and all was silent. Ellie, Sarah, Amanda, and Lex all started crying at once. Everyone was trying to comfort them, but it didn't seem to help.

They all stood, quietly crying or just comforting each other. This was the first of many terrors to come, and every one of them knew it.


	8. Tempting the Spinosaurus

Chapter 8

The Spinosaurus quickly finished the waiters. He was still hungry, and crazed with disease. When he came back around to get more, everyone under the bridge saw the white foam. They knew he was dangerous, but didn't now the behavior that a sick dinosaur would show.

He lunged for the frightened passengers, ramming into the stairway, causing it to fall with a clatter in front of his prey. The Spino roared in frustration and anger, and lunged again, this time hitting the target place. But the voyagers had already run around the other side of the ship, sprinting toward the one door that the captain knew would be open.

Running up the short stairwell Lex heaved the door open and flew inside, everyone else on her heels, Roland bringing up the rear, slamming the door after him, and locking it. "What- do we –do?" the captain panted, looking fearfully around at the group. "Well, obviously" Roland replied, annoyed, "we have to distract the beast so we can have a chance of surviving. The meat idea that boy had is a good idea, unless someone else has a better one?" He looked imploringly around, and then said, "No? Okay then, lets get to work with the meat."

It took the group half an hour to gather enough meat to distract the hungry dinosaur. They piled it inside the door that was unlocked, and the controllers unlocked all the other doors on the ship, so that they could escape easily.

When all the meat was in place four of the men, Ian, Paul, Alan, and Billy prepared to drag the pile of meat outside. Roland went down to the opposite end of the ship, to distract the dinosaur, and give the others time to set up the meat.

As Roland was planning his escape back into the ship there was another tremendous bang on the ship's hull. Thinking it was still the Spinosaurus Roland didn't take much notice. He was about to do the scariest thing he had ever done, scarier than when the T-rex almost got him. He was tempting something much more dangerous now.

Seeing the signal from Eric down the hall, Roland opened the door to face his doom.


	9. The Liopleurodon

Chapter 9

As Roland opened the door, he quickly realized that that last pound was not from the Spinosaur. It was from a far greater terror, one that lurked in the water. With one glace at the blood-stained water, Roland knew he was in trouble. The Spinosaur had been 10 meters long, that was huge to his standards. What could have possibly been big enough to eat it?

His answer came as a giant fin broke the water, not like a shark's, but a side fin. If it hadn't been part of a massive shadow gliding just beneath the water, he might have found it mildly amusing. But the only thing on his mind was how they could possibly leave the boat without getting caught by it.

As he was contemplating this the creature gave the cruise yacht another tremendous slam. Taken by surprise, Roland fell over the stair railing, flipping, and hitting the deck with a dull thud. Knocked unconscious he had no way of seeing the massive beast coming for him.

Alan, Ian, Paul, and Billy, who had been dragging the meat out stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the fin. The others, who had been holding the door and watching them, also stared at the fin. They did not believe that a monster that big could exist. When it hit the boat the foursome ran into each other, falling down in a heap. But as they stood up, sore from the tumble, they saw what they thought could only come true in nightmares.

"Liopleurodon," Eric muttered as the colossal head came over the deck, reaching right for the lifeless body of Roland Tembo. All watched in horror as it clamped its muscular jaws around Roland's body and dragged him into the water. The boat gave a mighty lurch as the creature fell into the water, forcing the passengers to tumble into each other once again.

"How are we going to escape with that monster lurking around?" Paul exclaimed in frustration, pulling himself off the floor. That thought kept all of them occupied, while the great Liopleurodon prowled outside.


	10. Disasters All Around

Thanks to all who have been reviewing, you're who i'm writing for, keep it up!

Chapter 10

The group waited inside the ship, thinking hard of anything they could do to distract or kill the Liopleurodon. They could just stay in the boat, but it would most likely get to them eventually, plus the small ship had started to take on water, from the bashes received from the two ancient beasts, within a few days it would be totally underwater.

The engines weren't coming online, most likely work of the Liopleurodon. They couldn't leave by boat, couldn't swim to shore, what was left?

After half-an-hour the navigator cleared his throat, to get the group's attention. "What if we made two or three groups, and tried to swim across? Then one group could maybe divert it away from the others," he suggested. "But that would most likely condemn them to death, there's no way they could swim faster that monster!" Lex pointed out, alarmed. "Is there anyone who will willingly lead away the Liopleurodon, most likely dieing in the process?" Billy asked doubtfully. No one volunteered.

"Well, what are we going to do then? Wait here and drown anyway?" Paul asked, still frustrated.

Tim looked around, apprehensive, and raised a tentative hand. "What if we used the meat we collected for the Spinosaurus and threw it in the water for the Liopleurodon?" he asked. Eric slowly nodded his head, "Yeah, why didn't we think of that before? But we should wrap it in the tarp; it may give us more time." "Alright then, lets put the plan into action, unless someone has a better idea," Nick declared, looking around. "Okay, let's go," he finished beginning to open the door. Everyone followed as Nick led the way, not knowing what was coming next.


	11. More Surprises

Chapter 11

The group walked out onto the deck, scanning the water for movement. Alan, Paul, Ian, and the captain began fumbling with the tarp, so it would stay closed. Meanwhile, the rest of the group kept lookout.

"Hurry up you guys, I think I see movement," said Eric tensely. Everyone looked where he was pointing as the fin of the Spinosaurus broke out of the water, closely followed by its head. Everyone stood stock still as the beast roared, and looked straight at them.

"Inside!" Billy yelled, pulling the door open. Once again, everyone ran in and they shut the door just in the nick of time. There was a sudden ripping sound just outside the door. "The meat!" Paul yelled. They had just lost their only hope of all getting off the boat safely.

"Now what are we going to do?" Ellie asked the group half an hour later. The Spinosaurus had just finished eating the meat, tarp and all. "Wait till it eats the ship," Malcolm answered sarcastically. "We can't just wait here and die," said Lex, with a look of deep concentration on her face.

Suddenly there was a great splash, and two thunderous roars. The group all ran to a port window, and what they saw amazed them.


	12. The End of Liopleurodon

Chapter 12

The Liopleurodon had the Spinosaurus' arm in its mouth, while the Spino was chomping at the side of the Lioplerodon. The beasts were fighting each other! The group looked at each other, amazed.

"The lifeboats!" yelled the navigator, and everyone ran to the door. The monsters were on the opposite side of the boat, everyone could hear their thunderous roars and gigantic splashes. They all piled into the boat and the captain began winching them down. A few minutes later they touched water and Billy, Ian, Paul, and Nick started hurriedly rowing to shore.

When they were within twenty yards of the beach the roars and splashed stopped. Now could be heard a sort of crunching, and the group tried not to think about what was going on behind the ship. Suddenly the crunching stopped. "It must have finished," said Amanda faintly, she looked pale.

All were watching the boat as it shuddered under a blow none could see, and another, and another. Then an almighty crack told them all that the small luxury liner had taken enough. It started leaning away from them, toward the ocean, then came up right, though lower, and finally sank to the bottom of a now ancient ruled sea.

Over the sinking ship the assembly now saw the winner of the colossal battle, the Spinosaurus loomed, more frightening than ever, with blood around its jaws and bleeding cuts along its sides. A flash of lightening illuminated the gruesome beast. Also at that moment it turned and looked straight at them.

The men hurriedly started paddling again, they were distracted by the sinking boat. The monster roared and started toward them, running over the descending boat. "Go faster!" Lex and Kelly yelled. "We're going as fast as we can!" the men answered as the enormous dinosaur bounded towards them.


	13. The Spinosaur Attack

Chapter 13

The group of survivors reached the beach and ran for the treeline. The Spinosaur raced after them, gaining ground with every step. "Head- to–those-close- trees!" panted Eric as the group came to the forest. "He- can't- get- through-there."

Everyone ran toward the spot Eric pointed to and almost everyone made it. Paul stumbled just as he was approaching the treeline and fell face first into the damp sand. He came up sputtering, seemingly fine. Then the monster was there.

"Dad!" Eric yelled as the Spinosaur launched itself at the fallen human. Paul struggled up and ran toward the opening, only a few yards away and flung himself through. The beast took one last snatch at him and missed, Paul made it to safety.

The monster roared its fury and tried vainly to get to its prey. After a few tense moments it stalked away for easier prey, they were safe, for now. Everyone ran to Paul, who, after landing in the soft leaves and dirt hadn't made a sound. As all stood around him he gave a dulled moan and said something which no one could understand.

"What was that again, Paul?" asked Alan quietly as he laid a hand on the father's back. It felt oddly wet and the cloth seemed to be in strips. Alan withdrew his hand quickly and, by a flash of lightning saw a horrible site. The Spinosaurus had not missed its prey, it had deeply scratched Paul's back before leaving. Everyone was shocked and scared. What could they do to help Paul?


	14. Saving Paul

Chapter 14

"Dad!" "Paul!" shouted Eric and Amanda. They ran to his side and rolled him over onto his side, making sure his back didn't touch anything. "Another great adventure," Paul said quietly, trying to smile. He was really pale and was breathing shallowly. No one knew what to do.

Alan sat on the sand thinking hard, how could Paul survive? For one thing they needed disinfectant, no say what were on those claws, plus bandages, to stop the bleeding. He laid back in the sand and something stuck him in the back. He sat up quickly and reached behind him and felt his back. He felt a box, rectangle in shape and pulled it. When he got it out he held it in front of him, and by a streak of lightning he saw what could save Paul.

It was the first aid kit he had grabbed those hours ago. He jumped up and ran to the Kirby's side. "Lay him back on his stomach, quick!" he told Eric and Amanda. They looked at him questioningly, saw the first aid kit, and obeyed. Alan opened the kit and grabbed the disinfectant, it was the spray on kind, which made it easy to apply. After that was on, he applied the non-stick bandages, which he hoped would last the stay.

When they turned Paul over he was looking a lot stronger, or at least had more color in his skin. "We should keep going," Billy suggested walking over to the group, "there are more animals out there and we aren't equipped to fight them off." The rest of the group nodded and began to get up. Alan and Billy helped Paul to his feet and supported him through the forest.

It was a slow moving group, but it was better than sitting and waiting for an attack.


End file.
